SD School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by dragon dreams
Summary: Welcome to the premier school of magic for kids of all ages! Here there be chibis!
1. Chapter 1

SD School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Disclaimer for the series: I own nothing except my insanity and my weirdness.

Author's rant corner (ARC): I'm baaack. Tinkered with the canon a bit. He-he.

His brown eyes widened.

There were so many people! He had never been seen so many people packed in one place all talking and laughing with their magic wands in their hands and pointy hats over their heads. There were lots of kids of all ages too!

His eyes widened even more.

The castle was _huge_! It looked a bit scary viewed from the courtyard but it was still huuuuge! He and his friends could play so many games inside! And there might be monsters there too! Maybe he'd get to see a real dragon at last!

Little Hana's eyes took up half of his face. His father looked down at him and chuckled.

"Big place, huh? Feeling scared?" the old man teased.

The little boy shook his head violently, red locks falling over his chubby face. 

"Nuh-uh! I'm a big boy! Boys don't cry!"

Then he looked this way and that.

"Yohe? Taka? Chu? Kus?"

His father smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"They're probably on their way. Youhei's mom said that they might be a little late because there's a storm inside their house."

Hana nodded.

"Yohe mom awful witch! Magic always go bleh!"

His father laughed out loud.

"Right you are little guy. Anyway—"

Someone tapped the old man's shoulder and he looked around to find a woman with curly black hair smiling at him.

"Mr. Sakuragi! I'm glad to see you. I hope your trip went smoothly?"

"Oh yes! Thanks!"

The woman stooped down and smiled at Hana. 

"And this must be little Hanamichi. How are you little one? Excited to start school?"

The little boy placed his head to one side then pulled her hair.

"I'm Hana Sakragi!" he grinned. "Your hair is like mama!"

"Hanamichi…" his father gently pried his fingers off the woman's hair. "Don't be rude. This is going to be your teacher, Ayako."

He grinned sheepishly at the young woman.

"Not true!" Hana protested and two looked down at him in surprise. "Teacher is s'posed ta be old and mean and look scary like this!"

He scrunched up his face to illustrate, his eyes becoming two slits and his cheeks puffing up. The two grown-ups laughed.

Ayako squatted before the boy and lowered her voice.

"I'll tell you a little secret Hana. I don't look like that because I'm really a fairy godmother."

Hana's mouth formed a perfect O.

"You're a fairy?" he whispered in awe.

"Yep! But don't tell anyone else or I might lose my powers and leave."

The little boy nodded his head vigorously as Ayako straightened up.

"Hana!"

Another little boy with dark hair slicked back over his head barreled into the redhead.

"Yohe!"

"Ah! Mrs. Mito!" Hana's dad waved to the frazzled woman trudging up towards the little group. "I see you've managed to solve your little weather problem."

As the three grown-ups talked, Hana updated his best friend on what he had heard.

"Are you sure?" Youhei asked skeptically. "I thought fairy godmothers were just for girls. Like that girl who slept a long time."

"She's our teacher. Teachers don't lie," Hana answered sagely.

"Okay but—hey look at that!"

The two boys stared at a wizard who looked like he was sleepwalking. He had messy black hair and droopy eyes. An ornate chest with hundreds of tiny feet followed his sluggish pace. A wizard hailed the man who stopped to talk. Well, actually the other wizard talked and the sleepy one just nodded. The chest settled down behind its owner.

The two boys looked at each other and grinned impishly. They looked at their parents who were still talking with Ayako then crept forward towards the chest. 

"I think 's a spell," Youhei muttered.

"Nah! 'S alive. It's got feet!" Hana muttered back, sneaking glances at the sleepy owner.

"I've never seen boxes that're alive! But my dad spelled one before and it had teeth," Youhei insisted as they neared their goal.

"Oh yeah, I r'member. Last Christmas and it ran after your dad. That was cool!"

"Yeah!"

Flicking one last glance at the owner, the two boys poked the chest. It didn't move. Hana climbed over it then tried to hammer it with his fists. Nothing happened.

"See, 's a spell," said Youhei smugly.

"What are you kids doing to my chest?"

The two eeped and Hana tumbled to the ground looking like red ball. He scrambled up immediately and stood behind his friend. The two held a frantic whispered discussion before Youhei sighed and pointed to the box.

"We saw it move," he explained.

The man laughed, his blue eyes twinkling behind black bangs.

"So you decided to investigate. Well, well I never expected to find future detectives here. Wanna know what's inside?"

The two boys nodded eagerly. The man tapped the lid, which sprang open. Hana and Youhei inched forward and peered inside. Their eyes widened. Lying on top of a pile of clothes was a small boy sleeping soundly with both hands wrapped around a stuffed fox.

"This is my son, Kaede," the man whispered. "He might be your classmate so please be nice to him, okay?"

"Why's he sleeping in here?" Hana asked.

"Oh, because he wanted to. It was his idea actually."

The sleeping boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The first things that met his eyes were two blobs of brown and red. He blinked his eyes and Hana's round face came into focus. He frowned then glared.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a nice dream!"

"I didn't wake you up! 'Sides you shouldn't sleep in boxes! It's stupid!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not! Hey! What're you doing with my clothes? G'away!"

"Uhm…boys…" the dark-haired man looked around. He wasn't used to dealing with his son fighting other kids. He wasn't used to dealing with people, period. Fortunately Mr. Sakuragi came to his rescue.

"Hana! We just arrived and you're already fighting!" Mr. Sakuragi gently pulled his son away from Kaede and plonked out Youhei from the pile of clothes he had burrowed into.

He turned apologetically towards the other wizard, bowing. 

"Sorry about that. My son can be quite a handful. My name is Sakuragi, Hasu Sakuragi, and this is my son Hanamichi."

The other wizard bowed also.

"Kentaro Rukawa. My son's name is Kaede."

"Rukawa…you're the owner of the famous Rukawa Company that sells the fastest and best broomsticks!" Mrs. Mito suddenly pushed forward and grabbed Mr. Rukawa's hand. "I am so pleased to meet you!"

Mr. Rukawa took a step back in fear and looked hopefully at Mr. Sakuragi. Unfortunately the other man was busy lecturing his son on the merits of making friends. There was a witch who was watching everything with a small mischievous smile. His son had climbed down from his bed and was glaring at the redhead kid. He glanced around wildly, wondering where he could get help, and saw little Youhei. 

The small guy saw his panicky look and took pity on him. Grabbing his mother's robe he pulled hard.

"Mom! Let the guy go, you're scaring him!" he yelled in a loud voice.

Mr. Rukawa blushed deep red. Mrs. Mito stopped pumping his hand and began fussing over him. Mr. Sakuragi finally stopped his lecture and came over to lead the woman away from the highly embarrassed man.

A bell chimed all over the quadrangle.

"It's time!" Ayako said, clapping her hands. "Get your things kids and let's all go to the main hall where you will know which house you will belong to."

Mr. Rukawa and his son stood facing each other. He looked at each other for a minute then nodded at the same time. Little Kaede tapped the chest and walked into the castle.

Mrs. Mito transferred her fussing to her little son.

"…and don't fight too much and be sure to eat your vegetables and take care of your friends especially little Hana since he's the smallest among you and—"

"Mom!" Youhei interrupted in an exasperated voice.

"Oh my little baby's all grown up!" Mrs. Mito tearfully crushed Youhei in a hug. "Write everyday, okay? Mommy loves you!"

"Mom!"

Mr. Sakuragi squatted in front of little Hana. His son looked torn between crying and excitement. He smiled.

"Just have fun, okay Hanamichi?"

Hana nodded then flung his arms around his father's neck. Mr. Sakuragi heard him sniffle a bit but just hugged him in return.

Youhei finally managed to get away from his mom.

"Come on Hanamichi!" he yelled. "Let's go to school!"

ARC: Well, that's the start. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

SD School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Disclaimer for the series: I own nothing except my insanity and my weirdness.

Author's rant corner (ARC): I'm baaack with some chibi. Tinkered with the canon a bit too. He-he.

The four-year-olds, now wearing identical black robes and pointy hats, were ushered into the main hall towards the high table at the end. The little ones blinked in awe at the walls, which featured prancing unicorns, dancing trees, and flying fairies. The ceiling showed a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. Four long tables lined the hall where the older students sat and stared at the little ones.

"Hey that's a dragon! There's a dragon flying! Look Yohe! Look!" Little Hanamichi excitedly pointed to the sky while tugging at his friend's sleeve. 

The two were near the end of the line.

"I saw it! Jeez! Stop pulling my clothes!" Little Youhei complained.

"That wasn't a dragon, you moron," a small bored voice piped up behind them.

The two boys looked back to see Little Kaede with his stuffed fox still under one arm.

"It was too a dragon! My dad has pictures!" the little redhead fumed, stopping to squarely face his rival. "And who're ya callin' a moron, you stupid—!" he took a deep breath "Fox!"

Youhei stopped too and looked on in amusement at what could become a fight.

"You're stupid," Kaede replied calmly, holding his toy closer. "And it wasn't a dragon. It was a 'dactyl!"

"It wasn't a duck! Ducks are yellow! It wasn't yellow so nyah!"

Kaede opened his mouth to retort when Teacher Ayako suddenly materialized in their midst.

"What's this? Fighting on the first day of school?" she asked, frowning.

"He started it!" Hanamichi pointed at Kaede who just scowled at him. "He called me a moron!"

"That's cause you are," Kaede muttered.

"See?" Hanamichi shrieked.

"Now, now," Ayako held each boy by the scruff of their necks, "stop that and move on. Look everyone's waiting for you."

Sure enough most of the people in the main hall were watching them. Hanamichi flushed as red as his hair while Kaede just sighed.

"Now be good boys and walk, okay?"

The three boys saw a glimmer in their teacher's eyes that told them they should behave for the moment or else.

"Okay," they piped in unison.

They joined the other students standing in front of the high table where three old wizards were seated. 

"Hey, I know what was flying," a very fat boy whispered beside Hanamichi when the two friends stood at the back row. The two grinned as they recognized their friend. "It was a flying fried chicken," Little Takamiya said seriously.

Two more boys appeared and bopped their fat friend.

"You're always thinking of food!" they yelled.

"What else should I think about?"

Hanamichi and Youhei giggled at the three's antics. Then Youhei nudged Hanamichi and pointed towards the big oak doors at the side of the hall. The redhead blinked and saw several eyes piled atop each other blink back at him. It seemed that the parents couldn't resist peeking into the sorting ceremony of their kids. Near the bottom of the pile were brown eyes laughing back at the two. Hanamichi grinned and waved. Above the brown eyes, sleepy blue eyes were peering at the small dark hair of Kaede.

"I think mom's at the top," Youhei muttered looking up. "Guess that weather spell she blew up in the house was just for practice."

A witch stood up from one of the tables and acted as an emcee. She introduced herself to the newcomers as Teacher Aida. Then she pointed out each of the old wizards as the heads of three of the four sections of the SD School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Professor Anzai of Section Shohoku, Professor Taoka of Section Ryonan, and Professor Takato of Section Kainan. The professor in charge of Section Shoyo was sick so she introduced the head boy Kenji Fujima, who was in charge while the professor was out.

"He looks like a girl!" Hanamichi whispered to Youhei who nodded his head.

They saw Fujima frowning at them and they gulped. 

"I think he heard you!" Youhei whispered.

"Nah!" Hanamichi whispered back, but his voice was several notches lower.

They turned back their attention to Teacher Aida who was conjuring up something in front of them. It turned out to be an inflatable playpen done in the school colors of red, green, blue, and white with a sea of colorful balls inside.

"Children, you will now go inside and try to get a ball, just one ball. Whichever color the ball you get will be your section. Each ball will also transform into your wand, which you will use for the rest of your lives."

The kids eagerly piled into the playpen and soon forgot what they were supposed to do. Several of the balls would magically slip out of their hands so they had fun catching after their favorite colored orbs. Hanamichi and his friends just decided to bury each other under piles of the stuff while some of the kids decided to dive into the mass. Kaede just waded into a corner and promptly fell asleep.

The teachers let the kids play for several minutes before Teacher Aida reminded them to retrieve a ball each. Several kids managed to find a sphere that would stay put and soon they were sorted into their respective sections. Hanamichi captured a red one and whooped in delight when Youhei got the same color as he did. His three other friends got different colors each. The redhead pouted for a while when he learned that only Youhei would be with him all year round.

"That's okay," Little Shuiichiro said.

"Yeah, we can still do our pranks together in the yard," Little Ookusu agreed.

"And during recess!" Takamiya added with a big grin.

Hanamichi finally smiled as they were led to their different tables. His smile instantly turned into a frown when he glimpsed Kaede holding a red ball in his hand, which the other boy had just snatched out of nowhere when he was awakened.

"Oh man! That stupid fox kid is gonna be with us!" Hanamichi moaned.

"So?" Youhei asked, eyeing all the food laid out on the table.

"So? So? He's gonna ruin all our plans! Bet we'll see him sleeping wherever we go!"

"So? We can always just paint his face with funny stuff and laugh at him," Youhei answered practically as he sat down.

Hanamichi looked at his friend in awe.

"Youhei…you're a genius!"

Hanamichi looked back at Kaede who was being helped out of the playpen.

"Yeah…this year is gonna be so much fun!"

ARC: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this update took so long. I couldn't find a good enough method for the sorting until the playpen idea hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

SD School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Disclaimer for the series: I own nothing except my insanity and my weirdness.

ARC: Deeply sorry for my bad updating habits. But I disappear for a few months and I find a story very much similar to my Playing House. Hmp! Oh well, I don't think anyone's tried to snatch my chibiwizards yet. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and the timeframe of this isn't linear so it might jump from a few days to a few weeks to whenever in between chapters.

Little Hanamichi and his 'best friend in all the world' Youhei had settled themselves comfortably in the SD School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"HANAMICHI! YOUHEI WHAT HAVE YOU BRATS DONE TO MY HOMEWORK?!!!"

They had also earned, with the help of their old-time friends, the title of the most annoying and loudest pranksters in all the school. And _that_ was saying a lot in a school of more than 10,000 students.

The two little imps giggled in the corner of the common room safe from view as they watched a sheaf of paper fly all over the place.

"Watching mom's wind spells in action sure is fun and useful," Youhei said.

"Yeah!" Hanamichi gleefully agreed as he eyed a piece of parchment flapping its edges like wings.

"What is going on here?!"

The two looked at each other.

"Uh oh!"

The paper that Hanamichi had been watching struggled to stay afloat before it lost control and plunged down to its demise, crashing on a potted plant.

"Touch down!" Hanamichi yelled before covering his mouth.

"You idiot!" Youhei hissed.

The armchair that they had been hiding behind was levitated until they were face to face with Teacher Ayako. Now, the two children could not be frightened easily. They were not afraid of their upperclassmen. They fought off the monsters hiding underneath their beds on their first night the school. They even teased the headmaster of the Shohoku house whom people called the White Devil for reasons they could not fathom (he was quite jolly and cuddly and gave them sweets!).

But Teacher Ayako, now she was one lady that they feared. Not that Teacher Ayako would hit them with her handy-dandy tessen fan. Nope. Nuh-uh. She was just scary when she became angry and her eyes flashed like so and her mouth bared fangs like so.

"What have you two been doing again?" Teacher Ayako yelled at the two children holding on to each other.

"Uhm…nothing?" Hanamichi squeaked.

"Oh really?" Ayako leaned forward until she took up their whole view. "Then how did Akagi's homework become enchanted with a flight spell?"

The two shook their heads in unison.

"Oh you don't know?"

More head shaking, their pointy hats—Hanamichi's with a sun insignia and Youhei's with a drop of water sign—swaying to and fro.

"We dun know how to read spells yet Teacher!" Youhei protested, gaining some of his confidence back.

"Really? And I suppose seeing you float the stuffed balls in the nursery yesterday was just my imagination? Hmmm?"

The two looked at each other.

"I toldja she was looking!" Youhei hissed.

"But she was facing the other way!" Hanamichi insisted.

They looked back at their teacher. Hanamichi tilted his head to the side and lifted one fist to his chin, an adorable expression of curiosity on his face. Ayako melted inside. Really, this was the reason why Hanamichi and Youhei managed to walk away practically punish-free from all of their pranks. They just had to look adorable and the entire student and teacher population melted. Well, most of them anyway. But, not this time. She would be firm this time.

"Teacher Ayako…?"

"What?"

"Do you have eyes behind your head?"

Ayako's balance wavered and she fell on the floor. The other students in the room snickered. That was another arsenal that Hanamichi had, he always asked the weirdest questions out of the blue.

Meanwhile, Youhei's eyes had widened.

"That's why she could see us!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have eyes behind my back!" Ayako rose up and yelled.

"Yeah," a new voice said behind Ayako said.

The teacher twisted around and saw the other reason why she had so many headaches since school started. Not that the dark-haired narcoleptic boy was as notorious as the Sakuragi gundan but he did love to taunt the redhead so much which inevitably led to a raucous noise.

"She just used the mirror in the classroom to spy on ya," Kaede announced.

Ayako's tottered again. Kaede just had the uncanny ability to know what was going on despite being asleep most of the time.

The curly-haired young teacher stood up and tried to salvage what was left of her dignity (and her sanity).

"Whatever! There is only one thing to do. Give me your wands."

She held out her hand for said objects.

"You too, Kaede."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now give!"

The three boys reluctantly touched the stars hanging from their necks and summoned the red balls that transformed into their wands. After a soft flash, the three were left clutching three rods that were twice their heights with shining stars at the top.

Ayako nodded and produced her own wand. She tapped the boys' stars and words formed above their heads. The same word formed above the two friends. The three young ones slowly read each letter.

"F-L-I-G-H-T."

"Uhm…Teacher what does fleegghht mean?" Hanamichi asked.

"The word is flight Hanamichi. It means that the last spell that you and Youhei used was the flight spell which just proves—"

"You little idiots almost ruined my homework!"

The four jumped as a hulking apparition popped up behind Ayako gripping the formerly flying sheaf of paper . Takenori Akagi was a senior whom Hanamichi and his friends particularly loved to play jokes on. He just looked so funny when he got angry and started screaming like a gorilla.

"Now, now, Akagi I'm sure these two didn't mean any harm," Ayako suddenly turned and tried to pacify the huffing boy. Whether they were guilty or not, Ayako still felt responsible for her students and so she always tried to protect them from others. Of course that also meant that being their teacher, she was the only one allowed to punish them.

"We was just practicin'" Youhei piped up.

"See," Ayako said placing both hands on Akagi's chest to stop him. "They probably saw someone do the spell and decided to see if they could do it."

"That still doesn't excuse them! And they're still too young to be doing advance level magic! Just how the heck did they learn that trick? Have you been teaching them that?"

"I learned the spell from mom!" Youhei proudly declared.

"There you go. They learned it from Youhei's mom."

Akagi turned away.

"Something weird is going on. These pranksters should only learn ABCs and how to identify which picture is what!"

"I know. They do that. But they have powerful parents whom they probably take after and Master Anzai told me not to discourage them from practicing spells."

The two looked down at the three faces staring up at them.

"Whatever! I'm going to my class!"

Hanamichi and Youhei heaved a sigh of relief as the door closed. They grinned at each other.

"You think you're already safe, do you?"

Ayako's scary face loomed over them and they eeped in fear. Kaede just smirked at them. In order to distract his scary teacher somehow, Hanamichi suddenly pointed to the word hovering above Kaede's wand.

"Hey Teacher, what does that word mean?"

Ayako straightened up and looked over at her other student. Kaede also squinted up.

"Oh, it says find."

"Eh?! Find what?"

Kaede just shrugged.

"A quiet place to sleep. You're too noisy!"

ARC: Yeah, yeah I'm borrowing a lot from Harry Potter. Please don't sue me!


End file.
